Shogo Itaya Anime/Story
This story page covers everything on Shogo Itaya's experiences in the Given anime. At school, the bell announces break at 12.50pm and Shogo in class 2 -10 approaches Ritsuka asleep at his desk. Moving his arm to wake him, Shogo asks if Ritsuka wants to buy some bread. Disappointed with Ritsuka announcing that he is too tired, Shogo then suggests basketball instead before expressing surprise that Ritsuka is again going for a nap. thumb|right|220x220px|Wanting to buy bread He is seen talking to Ritsuka about him and Mafuyu being buddy-buddy. thumb|left|220x220px|telling Ritsuka about the student from the next class He helps sweep the classroom with Ritsuka and is asked if he knows Mafuyu. Ritsuka tells Ryuu the story of him inviting Mafuyu to the band with Ryuu telling Ritsuka that he just didn't expect Mafuyu to refuse the offer of joining his band. Ritsuka becomes irritated and punches him in the back and later continuing to help clean the classroom. thumb|right|220x220px|Being punched by Ritsuka Ryuu tries calling to Ritsuka for lunch but is unresponsive. Ryuu notices Mafuyu, who wonders if Ritsuka is here. Ryuu points at Kasai with Mafuyu calling Ritsuka's name. Ryuu and Shougo decide to play basketball since he'll be playing the guitar. thumb|left|220x220px|Shogo pointing over to Kasai Ryuu and his friend try to call for Ritsuka but he sees that he is fast asleep. They spot Mafuyu at the door and ask if they should wake him up. Ryuu asks Mafuyu if he wants to play basketball with Mafuyu accepting. Ryuu compliments Mafuyu on his basketball skills. thumb|right|220x220px|Shogo high-fiving Mafuyu In art class, Shogo shows Ritsuka a drawing done by Ryuu and goes around the classroom showing other students and laughing. thumb|left|220x220px|Shogo laughing hysterically During a game of basketball, Ritsuka, Mafuyu, Shogo, and Ryuu sit against a wall with Shogo asking Mafuyu if he's going to play basketball. Shogo becomes glad to hear the answer but soon realizes that he'll be his enemy. Mafuyu asks Ritsuka a question with Shogo answering for him on there being current and former basketball team members. Shogo asks Ritsuka why Mafuyu is out of it today with Ritsuka telling him that Mafuyu is thinking of lyrics. thumb|right|220x220px|Shogo playing basketball for the tournament In the morning, Shogo sends Ritsuka a text of them meeting up, but hasn't heard anything from Mafuyu. During a game of bowling, Shogo and Ryuu take turns bowling with Ritsuka watching. thumb|left|220x220px|Shogo happy for getting a strike At school, Shogo invites Mafuyu over to see what is happening. Shogo senses a plot twist with Ryuu telling him to stop creeping. Shogo pulls Mafuyu in towards him and asks why Ritsuka is popular. Shogo asks Mafuyu if they're putting on a live show since he and Ryuu will be there. Shogo tells Mafuyu to break a leg and to play basketball again sometime during lunch. Shogo is asked by Mafuyu that people really go to live shows to listen to people perform. Shogo tells Mafuyu of course and pats him. thumb|right|220x220px|Mafuyu & Shogo talking about Ritsuka In class, Shogo lays on his desk and talks about playing basketball with no emotions. Shogo is told by Ryuu to go play with him telling Ryuu that he doesn't want to play by himself since everyone is worried about finals. Shogo tells Ritsuka and Ryuu that he doesn't care about his finals, but will still be there for his gig. Shogo is informed by Ryuu that if they get below 70 percent in world history, then they get extra homework. thumb|left|220x220px|Shogo wanting to play basketball During the day of the performance, Shogo and Ryuu get tickets. thumb|right|220x220px|Shogo & Ryuu at the concert After Yatake's performance, Shogo & Ryuu note how the vocalist was acting funny & that Ritsuka's band is up next. At school, Shogo turns his attention to Ritsuka and asks when their next show is planned, but Ritsuka is left unresponsive. Shogo tries to poke Ritsuka with his finger guns. During lunch break, Shogo, Ryuu, Mafuyu, & Ritsuka rock paper scissor's with Ritsuka losing. Mafuyu, Shogo, & Ryuu request their orders to Ritsuka, as he heads to go get them. Shogo is asked by Mafuyu about the bicycle & if it's his with Shogo him that the bicycle has been handed down for generations & that Mafuyu can use the bike to go to the convenience store. Shogo compliments Mafuyu on the show & tells him that Ryuu was crying. Category:Stories